Map of Bones/Chapter 14
Day 4 Chapter 14 July 27 6:02 P.M washington D.C. Painter Crowe heard everything. Logan Gregory told them everything. Gray was on his way. They chose too cooperate in needed. Painter sends Logan on a mission to somewhere, and is relived. He is let known when Logan leaves, and heads over.went to the satellite stations. He had a technician use the satellite NRO H-E Four satellite to use. Painter entered a long alphanumeric number valid for half hour, obtained from Sean McKnight. This was to be no logs, no records, no word it ever happened. They had it pointed and see things. Marseilles Airport. Monsingnor Verona and Kat Bryant. They needed Gray. 1:04 A.M. Geneva, Switzerland Gray was in a flight of EgyptAIr jet. He was c ooperating for now. He had picked up his plane and tickets and ID from a locker and boarded a flight. AS they got off, he made sure to have traveled with Seichan, who is believed to be dead to the world. He gets a ticket to Lusanne, another city. Seichan got them some ride. 2:02 A.M. rachel sat in her cell.They arrived on land and they were dragged out. They were dragged into a c ell. In a castle. Monk was They had dragged Monk to some healing. A lot of things were directed to hem. Information was key and they figured out they headed to somehwere not Rome, b ut Avignon. Rachel decides to refuse but they reveal someone was chained up on a bed for torture. She cracks as she wants to protect Monk, but it was her grandmother. The Dragon court had their fingers everywhere. 2:22 A.M. The City of Avignon glowed, shouted, sang, and danced. The annual Summer Theater Festival ran each July and was in fulll swing. Vigor and team were walking around. They were not sure where to begin searching. The words that came to mind were “Gothic”, coming from the word “geotic” in Greek, translating to Greek. It was the style to describe the style of architecture in Avignon. The architecture was considered magical, almost weightlessness. Levitation. Discussion kat discovers references to the philosopher's stone. They were interested in something that referred to an alchemical process with changes. Something that was discovered by the Knights Templar. However, the templars was declared to be heretics, and their leader executed by the King of Franc and the Po pe. The reason was determined to wrest power and gain control of their riches, including any secret knoweldge they possessed. Some teachings of Thomas Christians were hidden inside the churgch, and had probably convinced Pope Clement to intervene to protect the knigts. They headed to tg Palace of the Popoes. It was determined by Vigor it had possessed something that has some importance. 2:48 A.M. Rachel told them everything. Everything they needed. She could not let any harm come to her grandma. Rachel told them everything. Every last detail she knew and what the plans were. Raoul lets her grandmother off the table. However, it was a set up. The grandmother was a member of the Dragon Court and she believes Raoul and Rachel would make strong bellissimo bambini, a strong couple with children with strong blood. Category:Map of Bones